This invention relates to certain fungicidal amides, their compositions, and methods of their use as fungicides.
The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
Japanese Patent Application JP 2,233,654 and International Publication WO 97/35838 disclose certain amides and their use as fungicides. V. Prelog and J. Thix in Helv. Chim Acta (1982), 65(8), 2622–44 disclose certain cyclobutane carboxamides.
The fungicidal amides of the present invention are not disclosed in these publications.